There exists a seesaw switch for controlling on and off of, for example, a power source. A surface of a portion of a seesaw switch to be pressed has a wave shape. ON-OFF control can be performed by pressing one or the other end of the pressed part having a wave-shaped surface.
Such a seesaw switch is easy to operate and is therefore often used as a power switch.